Hipócritas
by Criis Gabi Lari Malfoy
Summary: Duas alunas novas chegam em Hogwarts de escolas diferentes. Já nos primeiros dias, conhecem alunos veteranos em que ficam ligadas. Mas há um mistério: O que será que Leona Riddle esconde? Nossa primeira fic! hum...reviews?


- Pare Rony... Me devolva ...o Bichento AGORA! - disse Hermione ofegante ao atravessar o corredor que dava em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Não vou devolver nada Hermione! Esse gato me irrita!

- Não é justo. Só porque o Bichento arrancou uma pena da Píchi!

- Ah! Quer saber? Eu não vou gastar tempo correndo com essa bola de pelo não, eu vou é matá-lo de uma vez!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER ISSO! NÃO É ATITUDE DE UM ALUNO DO _SÉTIMO ANO_! – Hermione saiu correndo em direção a Rony.

- PLAAACT!

- Foi você que fez esse barulho Mione? – perguntou Rony com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Não. Achei que tinha sido você.

- Aaaai, de on... onde veio isso ent...ão? – Rony mordeu seus lábios que não paravam de tremer.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Hermione para o garoto que acabara de aparecer na sua frente, ele vestia o uniforme da Lufa-Lufa, muito surrado. A garota sabia que aquele rosto lhe era familiar.

- Você não lembra de mim?

- Eu imagino que você não tenha licença para aparatar.

- E quem disse que eu aparatei?

- E como você chegou aqui afinal? Só se você fosse um fantasma.

- Quase isso. - respondeu o garoto – Eu caí do céu. É difícil de acreditar, mas é a verdade.

- Caiu do céu? Conta outra. - riu-se Rony por dentro.

- Não tinha percebido você Rony.

- Co...co...como você sabe o meu nome?- perguntou o garoto voltando a ficar com medo.

- É difícil não saber quem é o melhor amigo do famoso Harry Potter. Aliás, como é que ele vai?

- Pergunte a ele, Harry está treinando quadribol. Eu só não fui ao treino por causa desse _Bichento _que pegou uma pena da Pichí. - disse Rony em um tom ríspido.

-Aaa! Que saudade do quadribol! De voar naquelas vassouras e sentir aquela leve cosquinha roçar por entre os meus dedos quando se apanha o pomo.

- Desculpe, mas você ainda não disse quem você é. – Disse Hermione quase que impaciente.

- Me chamo Cedric...

- CEDRICO! - gritou Hermione sentindo uma onda de pavor atravessando seu corpo, como ela poderia ter esquecido de Cedrico Diggory. O capitão Lufa-Lufa, o belo capitão Lufa- Lufa. – Vo..cê não tinha morrido? – Rony olhava para os dois paralisado.

- É uma longa história.

- Eu quero saber dos detalhes. – Retrucou Hermione, Rony se espantou com a coragem da amiga.

- Sim, eu contarei mais tarde.

- NÃO. Eu quero saber agora.

- Não me lembrava dessa sua teimosia _Mione._ Você mudou bastante, ficou até mais atraente.

- Aaa, cala essa boca espírito! – disse Rony ao ver as bochechas de Hermione corarem. Parecia que a garota havia engolido um pote de pimenta.

- Se você continuar se referindo a mim desse jeito, não contarei absolutamente nada.

- Rony, deixe Cedrico falar.

- Como você é influenciável Mione, só bastou ele te elogiar uma vez pra você se derreter todinha. Será que você não percebe que estamos falando com um espírito? – retrucou Rony indignado com o corte da amiga.

- Rony, eu não sou um espírito. Eu voltei. Sou carne e osso agora. – Comentou Cedrico estendendo o braço. – Toque e tire suas dúvidas.

Rony esbugalhou os olhos, não queria ter que chegar perto do menino que acabara de cair do _céu_, porém, não podia envergonhar sua amiga, iria parecer covarde. Com esse pensamento, Rony foi se aproximando lentamente, ele queria ir, mas sua mente não o deixava. Até que se ouviu um barulho do final do corredor, Rony reconheceu os passos, eram os alunos que estavam se encaminhando para o salão principal.

- Preciso ir, não quero que os alunos morram ao me ver. Não é uma experiência muito boa. – Cedrico de um sorrisinho e avançou na direção de Hermione para se despedir. A garota quase que sem pensar desviou com o rosto pálido de medo. Rony correu para chegar mais perto da menina, evitando assim o encontro dos dois. – Até mais. – disse Cedrico encabulado com o acontecido.

- Até. – disse Rony em um tom ríspido.

Os garotos do sétimo ano nem desconfiavam que Cedrico tinha vindo para cumprir uma missão, uma missão que envolvia os dois.

**N/A: Aiii brigaaada Lari e Gabi! Vocês são minhas amigas do coração! E brigada MJ, por você ter me ajudado,(e muito) e por favor gente, mandem Reviews! Muitas Reviews!**

**Beijinhos ^^**


End file.
